A Moment Before Amok Time
by Theatre Phoenix
Summary: LEAVE ME ALONE" Spock shouts as he smashes the computer, he's about to rip it out until a hand stops him. An old friend of Spock's helps him calm down -- but who is this friend?
1. An Old Friend

**Title**: A Moment Before Amok Time

_Author's Note_: This story is a bit from a bigger story that's been in my head for years. In this little story we meet an old acquaintance of Spock's who is trying to help him through his ponn farr. If you like it I will write more with this character and other characters in are running around in my head wanting to get out. So please be nice and review!!!!!!!!

_Copyright_: If you recognize it, it's not mine. But if you don't then it's mine. (That was easy wasn't it?)

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Spock shouted smashing the computer screen. He was about to rip the remains out of the base when a pair of hands grabbed his arm. He tried to take his arm out of the stranger's grasp but to no avail.

Spock was about to shout at the person but the sight of the person made him stop.

"Calm down Spock," She said quietly as she gently forced him into a chair. "Calm down."

Spock looked at her. She hadn't change since he had last seen her. Her dark brown hair was pined up with tendriled curls falling to one side of her ever youthful face, her green eyes still vibrant as Terren emeralds probing him with great concern. Her dress was reminiscent of Terren's Edwardian era but with a twisted design. The tanish-brown skirt she wore gathered in the back forming a mock bustle and only came to her knee showing a pair of boots of the same era that came up just to the knee. Her vest was of the same colour of the skirt that buttoned in at an angle instead of straight down and her cream coloured blouse was high necked with a cameo pinned at the neck and the sleeves her loose until her wrist where they were buttoned tightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked again in the same gentle voice as before.

"Lady Mina?" was all Spock could say.

"Yes Spock it is me – it's not a trick of the mind." She held his hands firmly as to keep him from destroying anything else in the room but also as an old friend would hold hands in time of distress. She knelt beside the chair and looked into his eyes.

"I approach my -" Spock tired to explain but he couldn't. He knew he didn't have to hide anything from Lady Mina, he had known her all his life, she knew about Vulcan culture and understood like no offworlder could besides his mother.

"I see," Lady Mina said looking down. No more needed to be said Spock could see she knew what he was going to say. "Are they taking you back to Vulcan?"

"Jim said he would." Spock looked at Lady Mina's hands holding his. He knew it was illogical but the action gave him comfort.

"You are fortunate to have such a friend. I am glad for this." She looked back at Spock's brown eyes giving him a small Terren smile. Spock's fast beating heart went even faster. He did not want Lady Mina to see him like this. She was someone who he always admired and wanted approval from like a Terren child would from a favorite aunt.

Flashes of emotion went through his mind causing him to grab Lady Mina's hands tighter. Unwillingly tears formed in his eyes and fell onto their hands.

"You haven't cried like this since you were a little boy." She said removing her hand from Spock's tight grasp to wipe the tears away. "It was after your kahs-wan."

Spock quickly looked at her in shock he did not care if it showed on his face.

"Spock, don't worry," She said placing her free hand on the side of Spock's face. "Your father and your mother never found out. I can understand why you did. It's not easy denying your humanity over and over again."

"I've never understood how you are able to understand me so well." Spock said quietly.

"I could easily say that I just do, but that wouldn't be fair to you," Lady Mina smiled at Spock but concern marred her face. "You need to rest." She said at last.

Lady Mina lead Spock to his bed and eased him into it like he was a small child and as she had down so many years ago. She turned to go but Spock grabbed her wrist.

"Stay," Spock whispered.

Lady Mina looked down at the Vulcan man. Nodding she removed Spock's hand from her wrist and grasped it in her own. She sat at the edge of the bed and caressed his head.

"Of course, the next few days are going to be rough." She said. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

Lady Mina was worried for the young Vulcan. Spock's mind was quiet unstable – his telepathy was reaching out further then was his limited touch telepathy would allow. She calmed the storm in Spock's as best she could.

"Sleep little one, sleep." She whispered to him. After a few moments she heard movement near Spock's door. Releasing her hand from Spock's, Lady Mina hid on the other side of the room and made herself unseen just as blond woman in a blue medical uniform walked in.

Her thoughts were rather loud so Lady Mina had no problem understanding what she was think. She was concern for Spock as well, but there was something else in present in her concern.

"Oh my," Lady Mina thought to herself when she found it. She sighed at the woman's hopeless amours to the Vulcan knowing that he could not return them the way the woman wanted them.

Lady Mina waited patiently until the woman left.


	2. Talking with a Friend

**Title**: A Moment Before Amok Time

**Author's Note**: For those who did not realize it or could guess from the title, this story is set during Amok Time.

**Copyright**: See Chapter One. Thanks!

"I'm sorry Spock." Lady Mina said after the woman called Christine Chapel left.

"What did you sense?" Spock asked his voice was strained and tired.

"I'm amazed how much...affection she has for you." She said walking over to him taking his arm to steady him. "Does she know?"

Spock shook his head and Lady Mina nodded as she guided him back to his bed to sit. She sat next to him clasping her hands together in thought.

"How long have you known the Nurse's feelings towards you?" She asked looking over at Spock.

"She told me." Spock closed his eyes thinking back to that mission wishing he could forget his break down of control over his emotions.

"Really?" Lady Mina raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Strange, Terren woman aren't usually that straight forward about there feelings."

"I cannot return her feelings the way she wants it." Spock said almost snapping at Lady Mina. He did not mean to, it just came out that way. "Every time Nurse Chapel is near I see what she wants from me."

"I have a question for you Spock." Lady Mina said suddenly as though she cut him off from his rambling. She stood and went to his smashed computer looking at it intently. "If you weren't bonded to T'Pring, would you pursue the Nurse?"

"No." Spock said pointedly through his horse voice.

"So she must suffer unrequited love – if its even love she's feeling." Lady Mina held out her hand over Spock's computer and slowly raised, as she raised her hand the computer fell back into it's original form appearing undamaged. She then sat down at the desk and took off the computer screen and began working on the inside.

Spock walked over to the other side of the desk and sat across from Lady Mina. His head was racing and spinning keeping him a little disoriented. Lady Mina worked in silence on the computer that would have been considered scrap by many others. But being a telekinetic was helpful when fixing things, especially frayed wires

Spock watched her work not really focusing in on the exact motions of her hands but enough to keep his mind steady. Lady Mina laid out several damaged wires and slowly passed her hand over them. Beneath her hand the wires returned to their original undamaged state. Spock had seen her do this many times with many different things; it was an act that inspired awe in him. But he would not admit that to anyone.

Suddenly Spock felt a spasm of pain across his chest causing him to gasp. Immediately Lady Mina was at his side holding him and he willing laid his head on her shoulder.

"The sooner this is over the better." Lady Mina wanted nothing more than to comfort him as she had done years ago whispering over and over that all would be alright. But she fought against the instinct because she knew all Spock really needed was for her to hold him as she was now. "I think it best if the Nurse simply delivered the soup and went on her way. There's no need for her to see you like this."

Spock nodded sitting up slightly letting Lady Mina know she could let go of him. She did so unwillingly and returned back to the computer.

"Why did you come?" Spock asked.

"I see you've learned not to ask how," Lady Mina said replacing to the computer screen. "You be amazed what I can sense in the galaxy. Since I am more attuned to your telepathy as I am to my brother's, I could sense through my own telepathy your distress – and, might I mention, your destructive burst." The computer screen popped back into place. "There now good as new, or even better. I re-wired it so you can get private messages without the bridge being privy to them."

"You don't want the Federation to know where you are when I call you, correct?" Spock asked even though he knew the answer already.

"Basically," Lady Mina shugged. "The Federation is not ready to know about the Keepers yet."

"Thank you." Spock said. He was tired and the disorientation was getting worse.

"The Nurse is here," Lady Mina said walking quickly to the door and stood to the side when the buzzer rang.

"Come," Spock said standing to meet his guest. Of course, Lady Mina was correct – it was Nurse Chapel with the soup.

Spock thanked her as she placed the tray at his desk. Nurse Chapel smiled radiately to the Vulcan and hoped he would say something else to her. But he did not respond because Spock did not trust what he would say to her.

"Well if you need anything else Mr. Spock, please let me know." The Nurse said. Spock nodded and she headed to the door. Lady Mina gave Spock a look that he recognized from his childhood as her prompting him to say more.

"Thank you. Christine." Spock said. Nurse Chapel looked back at the Vulcan and smiled.

"You're welcome," with that Nurse Chapel left, but not before she looked over the where Lady Mina was standing. To Spock she was completely visible leaning nonchalantly against the wall, but Nurse Chapel did not see anything.

"Spock sit down." Lady Mina commanded of him. Spock did what he was told feeling his knees get weak beneath him. "You're not going to last long at this rate."

Spock did not response, he just stared vacantly in front of him. He did not see Lady Mina move to his side.

"Spock I'm going to suggest something that you may not approve." She said cautiously.

"What?"

"If you let me, I could telepathically touch your mind to calm it down and to ease your body; just basically give you enough control over yourself to last until you reach Vulcan." Lady Mina explained. "Will you let me?"

Spock nodded, he could not find his voice any more. They had touched minds before when he was much younger so he had no concerns over negative affects. He lifted his hand to touch Lady Mina's face but she stopped him.

"Spock you don't have the control to initiate a mind meld," She said taking his hands kneeling in front of him. "We're going have to use my method. Just relax as best you can and I'll do the rest."

Lady Mina closed her eyes and Spock did the same and immediately felt her presence in his mind.


	3. A Dance within the Mind

**Title:** A Moment before Amok time

_Author's Note: _I'm glad with the response I've gotten with this story and I might post the main story involving Lady Mina; but only after this one is done. So please review and tell me what you think or if there's something you want to see.

How Lady Mina touched Spock's mind was not the same as a mind meld. In a mind meld the two minds became one flowing along the same thoughts, but with Lady Mina, she was a distinct presence in his mind. It reminded Spock of when Lady Mina taught him to waltz when he was eighteen standard years when she was teaching him about Terren customs.

"Dance partners must move together as a single entity, but they are still two people dancing together." Lady Mina had explained to the young Spock. They were standing in his mother's garden where there was enough room to dance in. The garden was the only place out of the way and private so no one could catch them dancing. Lady Mina knew that many Vulcans looked down upon Spock for his human blood and would probably ignore Spock completely if they saw him dancing. "Each person in the pair is still able to so their own action, for example the man, who leads the dance, gently guides the woman in the direction he intends. The man must also keep an eye on the dance floor to keep for hitting other couples dancing. Are you getting all of this?"

"Yes," Spock said quickly. He felt awkward because as Lady Mina spoke he was holding her as she told him to; his left hand holding her right and his right hand at her waist and her left hand on his shoulder. It was a position he was not use to, it was very human – an aspect of himself he wished to hide.

"Good. Now the woman follows the man but the woman must still be able to do her own actions, like – like a spin. Now, step forward with your left foot..."

The memory seemed so long ago, further in the past then it really was. Spock had not thought of the dance lessons for quite some time. But the way Lady Mina was in his mind was like the dance lessons, Lady Mina guiding him through and Spock following along hoping not to get lost.

"I remember that day." Lady Mina said softly causing Spock to open his eyes surprised. "I'm glad you remember how to waltz."

Spock's reaction did not break the connection between them it just caused Spock to get a bit of a head rush. Lady Mina was still kneeling in front of Spock with her eyes closed working through Spock's mind. Spock study her features; she looked so young yet had knowledge, even wisdom, that was beyond her appeared age. He realized that while Lady Mina was in his mind the fires of his ponn farr were almost non-existent, he knew that they were there, but they were not in control of him as before.

"I'm going to end the connection soon," She said after a while. "I've done all I can."

Spock felt her presence slowly remove itself from his mind, again it was different from the end of a mind meld and the fires became prominent in his mind again.

"Any better?" Lady Mina asked opening her eyes.

"Yes," Spock responded finding his voice again.

"You drink your soup and go to bed." She told him standing up. "You should be able to rest better now."

Spock nodded when he realized that the fires within him were indeed easier to control and that he was extremely tired.

"I have to go do something, but I'll be right back." She went to the door, when it opened she looked side to side to see if there was anyone in the hall. Surprisingly there was not a soul in sight.

"Where are you going Lady Mina?" Spock asked.

"Sickbay," Lady Mina gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just making sure your Doctor's going to give you sick leave until you reach Vulcan. You're in no condition to be on the bridge."

"You're just going to walk there?" Spock asked a bit confused at her intended actions.

"Don't worry – if people see me it will be out of the corner of their eye and will only think they saw someone." She turned to back to the door but stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "You know, I kinda miss you calling me Aunt."

Spock quickly looked to the floor as an embarrassed child. "It would seen odd." He said at last.

"I guess it would be odd for you to call a woman who looks five years your junior 'Aunt'," She said. Spock looked up at her, she was silhouetted by the light from the hall. The sight brought back memories from his childhood on Vulcan. "But that doesn't mean I can't miss it." Lady Mina smiled again and left.

"That's only one of the reasons." Spock said quietly before turning to his soup.


	4. Music

**Title**: A Moment Before Amok Time

_Author's Note_: Thanks for those who have reviewed; the reviews really motivate me to keep writing! So those who haven't yet please do!

_Copyright_: If you recognize it, it's not mine. But if you don't then it's mine. (That was easy wasn't it?)

The rest of the trip to Vulcan was uneventful and as promised Lady Mina stayed with Spock. Her trip to Sick bay was unnecessary for Dr. McCoy had already given Spock Sick leave after he had examined him.

Spock mostly meditated near the statue in his room while en route and Lady Mina was always nearby watching him.

"Do you still play?" Spock asked when he finished mediating. He wanted to keep his mind on other things other then the fire.

"Play what?" She asked. Lady Mina had been thinking of other things concerning Spock. She made a mental note of doing the captain a favor for helping Spock when they reached Vulcan.

"The lyre?" He asked looking at her intently. Lady Mina walked over to Spock's lyre, which was lying on his bed.

"If I may?" She asked indicating to the instrument. Spock nodded and she picked it up and sat on his bed. "It's been awhile, so allow me to get use to this again."

Lady Mina quickly tuned the lyre and began playing a simple Vulcan tune that Sarek had taught her when they first met. Despite being out of practice with the lyre she played very well. Spock remembered whenever she visited Vulcan in his youth she would often play some form of a musical instrument and played it very well.

"Music invokes emotions in Terrens Spock." She had told him long ago. "I know for Vulcans music is strictly based on logic and math but it's quite the opposite for humans."

They were sitting in the parlor of his family home and she was showing him a Terren instrument called a violin. She showed him the basic parts of the violin explaining how it produced sound.

"Would you like to hear a song on it?" She asked after she finished the technical aspeect.

"Certainly,"Spock said giving the instrument back to Lady Mina.

"This is an Irish tune I learned when I was in Ireland," She explained standing up, putting the violin under chin. She played a quite playful tune and Spock found that he enjoyed it.

"'For all their wars are merry, And all their songs are sad.'" Lady Mina said when she finished.

"That statement is illogical." Spock remarked. Lady Mina looked back at him a laughed as she sat down.

"It's a quote Spock," She explained. "By an English writer called G. K. Chesterton from his epic poem 'The Ballard of the White Horse', which is what I have brought for you to read. I hope you at least find it interesting."

Lady Mina handed Spock a leather bound book with a emboss of horse on the front cover.

"Thank you," Spock took the book and thumbed through the pages. "I look forward to reading it."

The simple Vulcan tune brought Spock out of his memories back to Lady Mina playing the lyre. She finished the tune and looked up at Spock giving him a smile. "I hope that wasn't too bad."

"Not at all," Spock assured her. "You have always been very good with music."

"You've never complimented me like that before," Lady Mina remarked putting the lyre down. "Is it being amongst Terrens I wonder, or the ponn farr affecting your mind."

"Was it wrong to say that?" Spock asked confused.

"No, it was just different." She smiled at Spock. "I will not be able to be at the ceremony."

"I know." Spock walked over to his desk picking up the PADD. A pointless action, but it was something for his hands to do.

"But I will be on the planet." She began lightly strumming the lyre as she spoke. "Watching from afar if you allow it."

"I permit it." Spock said slightly relieved. Knowledge that she would be there gave Spock comfort.

"Your captain's at the door," She suddenly said allowing the last note she played to die in the air.

"Come," Spock said just as the buzzer rang. True to Lady Mina's word, Kirk stood there.

"We've arrived at Vulcan." Kirk said. His face was covered with concern for his friend.

"Thank you, Jim." Spock replied before following him out.

When Spock's door closed behind the two men Lady Mina whispered, "Good luck Spock."

* * *

Lady Mina reached the planet long before Spock and his companions had contacted the planet's Space Central. There was someone she wanted to talk to before the ceremony started and she needed to work fast.

She quickly went to the Vulcan High Council chamber but was stopped at the door by a guard.

"You may not enter," The guard stated to her.

"I will enter," Lady Mina responded back speaking in the High Vulcan tongue. She spoke the language of the Valcanians, both high and low, with great proficiency that was rare amongst non-Vulcans. "Unless thou hast forgotten the treaty thy Council signed with the Keepers?"

The guard's eyes flickered with recognition and allowed lady Mina through. Vulcans inside the chamber stood aside when they saw her. None of them would admit it but they were surprised to see her there.

Finally Lady Mina reached her destination; without announcing herself she walked into the room.

"T'Pau," She gave the Vulcanian elder her best smile. "I need thee to so something for me."

"Why hast thou come?" T'Pau asked standing up slowly. Though Vulcan's face betrayed no emotion she did not to be near Lady Mina.

"Thy grandson hast entered into his ponn farr – as thou knowest" Lady Mina began. "His captain broke a direct order to get him here. He should be compensated as a thanks."

"What would thou hast me do?" T'Pau asked taking in the consideration.

"Call Starfleet," Lady Mina said turning to the door. "Use thy charm to win them over." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Lady Mina knew that T'Pau would not refuse her not after all that Lady Mina had done for her. With that accomplished there was another person she had to see.


	5. Observations

**Title:** A Moment Before Amok Time

_Author's Note:_ I really want to know if people would be interested in reading further about Lady Mina. Please review or PM me with what you want. Thanks!

_Copyright:_ Same as before. Thanks!

"Sarek you will never change! You're too stubborn for your own good." Lady Mina said to the Vulcan ambassador. She was upset the him and even Spock for not speaking to each other for years. But Sarek's action now was putting her over the top. "You refuse to attain you only son's bonding ritual – an action I find out of character for you!"

"We each have made our decisions," Sarek said simply. He did not want to discuss the rift between his son and himself with Lady Mina; it was a private affair between the two Vulcan men. Sarek was surprised to see Lady Mina, he was not expecting her to visit for another ten days. Amanda, of course was pleased to see her. Lady Mina explained her unexpected visit and told them her time with Spock on the way to Vulcan. Sarek was grateful Lady Mina was there to help his son since she understood Vulcan ways so well.

"But you need to be there! Especially for what T'Pring is plan--" Lady Mina stopped herself when Sarek turned around to give a curious looking making her realize that she revealed too much.

"What is T'Pring planning?" Sarek asked determined to find out, despite it being an illogical action.

"If you must know," She said sighing in defeat. "In her mind I saw her plan. For years now she's been planning this. You may not know this, but T'Pring as taken on, for the lack of a better term, a lover. She does not want, as she says in her mind, 'to the consort to a legend'."

Sarek allowed the news to sink in before he spoke. "You are certain?"

"It's been playing in her head over and over again since this morning." Lady Mina explained. "I sensed it through her bond with Spock."

"How could you sense her intentions through their bond when Spock himself did not sense it?" Sarek asked.

"You of all people should know how hard it is to be perceptive during one's ponn farr." Lady Mina replied very matter-of-factly.

"That does not answer the question," Sarek said not giving up the matter.

"We've discussed this before, old friend," Lady Mina sighed. "My telepathy works differently then a Vulcans or any other creature in the galaxy."

Amanda watched from the side looking at her husband and her old friend. She was more worried for her son then she was before. "Will he be alright?" She asked her friend interrupting the present course of their conversation.

"Amanda," Lady Mina began. "My ability with foresight is very limited."

Amanda quickly sat down, the color from her face had faded away. Sarek went to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lady Mina made no comment on the gesture, she simply looked away from the very intimate touch. She walked over to the window that over looked Sarek's family land; she glanced over to where Spock and his friends would be for the ceremony.

"Could you at least watch from a distance Sarek?" Lady Mina asked turning around facing the Ambassador and his wife. "There's a place where one can observe all but not be seen himself."

"I know of the place," Sarek replied.

"Then you'll go?" Amanda asked looking intently up at her husband. Lady Mina did not miss the sound of hope that was in her voice.

"Spock is my son." Sarek said returning his wife's look.

"You better go quickly then," Lady Mina's voiced cause the couple to break eye contact with each other and look at her. "They will be start--" she stopped speaking as a shock expression overcame her face.

"What is it?" Sarek asked.

"I'm not sure..." Lady Mina looked out the window again. "Go, they've started."

Without another word Sarek and Amanda headed for the door quickly. But Amanda turned back to Lady Mina. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I will be watching, but not with you." Lady Mina replied still looking out the window. Amanda nodded; she had know Lady Mina long enough to know she had a reason for her actions. Amanda then followed her husband out the door.

Lady Mina heard the door closed behind them and sighed. They were not going to be happy with what was about to occur. She would have gone with the Ambassador and his wife but she did not want to waste time explaining what she saw and for Sarek to stop the ceremony. Lady Mina knew Sarek well enough that he would act if he knew what she knew.

"You sly little vixen," She whispered to herself. Lady Mina sensed T'Pring's plan to use the Capitan as her champion. "Putting friend against friend – Spock deserves better then that."

Lady Mina sat down and closed her eyes; she could see and sense the events through the people already present. It was a surreal experience that Lady Mina did not do often because it was uncomfortable and it took a lot of energy, but Spock was a dear friend to her and she was willing to do it.

She saw the challenge invoked and T'Pring picking Kirk as her champion, she sensed Kirk's willingness to help his friend without knowing what he was getting into; Kirk's action made Lady Mina thankful for his presence in Spock's life.

She could also sense T'Pring's cold-heartedness over the whole event – Lady Mina did not realize a Vulcan could be so cold; logic aside, no Vulcan should be that cold. Lady Mina was not expecting T'Pring's coldness that it sent chills up her spine. The reaction almost broke Lady Mina's connection, if that happen the people she was sensing through would feel the sudden break and she did not want any of the Vulcan's there knowing what she was doing. Fortunately Lady Mina held on and kept the connection intact.

She smiled at McCoy's quick thinking to fix the whole mess, and she sensed Spock 's insanity; but what surprised her with Spock's insanity was that there was some element of control that was forcing itself through. Lady Mina never sensed this in any other Vulcan male during their ponn farr.

The fight ended when Spock thought he had killed his friend and his control came through full force. Spock was shocked and disgusted with himself for what he had done.

Lady Mina stood up and broke the connection she had. It was time for her to return to the _Enterprise_. She could not wait for the return of Sarek and Amanda so she left them a note to explain that Kirk was not dead and McCoy's meddling. She had a feeling that Sarek, unlike his mother T'Pau, would not be upset with the doctor's meddling. Amanda would breath easier knowing her son did not lose a good friend.

She found herself smiling; she never approved of T'Pring as a bondmate for Spock. After today's events her dislike for the Vulcanian woman had a reason not just a gut instinct. She had realized long ago when Spock left for Starfleet, that Spock needed more then a bondmate – he needed a wife, a woman who would give him support and not just in the physical sense. The human in him would not have it any other way.

Lady Mina placed her note where she was sure her friends would see it as soon as they walked into the door. She walked away and returned to the starship.


	6. Conversations

**Title:** A Moment Before Amok Time

_Author's Note_: This is the last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed it was really motivating! Now all I need to know is if you want to read the main story with Lady Mina -- review or PM to let me know. Enjoy!

Spock was not surprised to find Lady Mina waiting for him in his quarters back on the _Enterprise_. She was sitting at his desk like a Terren lady from the Edwardian era. The expression in her eyes showed the years that had passed before them.

"I thought you could use a friend to talk to; I know you're too embarrassed and proud to talk about recent events with the Doctor or the Captain." Lady Mina walked to Spock; she had an open face ready to hear anything that Spock would say.

Spock let his shoulders fall; he did not want to be the logical level-headed Vulcan right now. He walked slowly to his desk and sat down. He leaned his head back and let out a sigh.

"I thought I killed him." He finally said calmly but guilt clinging to his every word. "I thought that I had killed Jim. I just couldn't control myself."

Lady Mina sat down across from Spock as he vented. She said nothing as Spock spoke allowing everything he wanted say to come out. When he had finished she leaned her elbows on the desk and balanced her chin on her clasped hands.

"Spock," She spoke quitely and in Vulcan. "Stop berating yourself. If you want to place blame, place it at T'Pring's door."

"That is illogical." Spock replied back, also in Vulcan.

"No – it's perfectly logical," Lady Mina put her hands down and grabbed Spock's hand that was on the desk. "In your state of mind you couldn't have controlled yourself. T'Pring had been planning this for years, Spock. When she saw your Captain she took an advantage that was presented to her; an action that was, well – unbecoming."

"But that – " Spock began but Lady Mina hushed him and put a finger to his mouth, an action she did often when he was younger.

"Let me finish,"She said removing her finger. "No, it doesn't change what you did. The past is the past, one cannot change it. But knowing T'Pring's intentions puts a new light on things. T'Pring's actions may have been logical, but they were unkind to you and your Terren friends."

Spock listen to everything Lady Mina said taking it in. They had fallen back into their old routine of teacher and student; it was a routine they were accustomed to after many years of knowing each other.

"What will you do when the fires hit again?" Lady Mina asked after moment of silence.

"Meditate," Spock said with an air of certainty. "Now that I know what to expect I will be able to control it better."

"You don't think you it necessary to be bonded to another?" Lady Mina was intrigued to Spock's new approach to the ponn farr.

"We shall see in seven years." Spock said simply in a way that told Lady Mina that he wanted to talk about something else.

"Here, drink this." Lady Mina placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. "It's not replicated; my brother grew the herbs himself. Christopher says hi by the way."

Spock scanned his room looking for where the tea came from. He did not remember the smell of tea when he walked in.

"It would be logical for me to stop asking you how you do certain things." He remarked as he picked up the tea cup.

"You should," She replied back taking a sip from her own tea cup. "Some would call what I do magic – but we both know that magic does not exist."

"Some of your abilities would lead many to the opposite conclusion." Spock looked at Lady Mina thoughtfully. "You never answered my question."

"There are many questions of yours that I have not answered," Lady Mina replied. She took another sip of her tea and put in down. "Which question are you referring too?"

"Why did you come?"

"I thought I did," she said looking confused.

"You simply gave a simple explanation of how you knew to come at all." Spock waited for an answer but was not really expecting one.

Lady Mina leaned back in her chair and thought back. After a while she nodded, "Yes, I recall now. Well the reason a came was very simple."

She stood and walked over to the statue that stood near Spock's bed. The way she walked gave reason for one to believe she was thinking of how to phase her next remark.

"Spock you are a very dear friend to me," Lady Mina began slowly. "When I sensed the fires in you beginning to burn I could not stand the thought of you going through it alone. I know it's not the Vulcanian way, but-" She turned and faced Spock. "the human way is to have a friend you trust help you through difficult times."

Spock stood and placed his hands behind his back and walked over to her. Her Terren emerald eyes looked at his brown eyes that could not decide if they were Terren or Vulcanian.

"Forgive me if it was too presumptuous on my part." she said looking away.

"There is nothing to forgive," Spock's reply caused Lady Mina to look back at him. "Your actions are most appreciated."

Lady Mina smiled. "You're welcome."

"When will I see you again?" Spock asked realizing that Lady Mina's visit would end soon.

"When needed." She answered enigmatically. She walked back to the desk and picked up her cup. Spock's eyes followed her movement. "Remember that question I had for you when you left for Starfleet?"

"I do." Spock remembered that day with clarity. "Do you wish to have my answer?"

"Only if you are certain about it," She said turning back to Spock. "And remember your answer could decide the fates of many."

"My answer," Spock said with confidence. "is – yes."

"Very well then," Lady Mina nodded and took another sip of her tea. "I have time still before I have to leave; let us talk of other, more pleasant things – if you want."

If Spock was human he would have smiled in agreement, but he did not. He simply nodded and sat back down at his desk. They talked for what seemed like hours, revisiting memories, and inquiring after one another. But like all good things Lady Mina's visit had to come to an end. She left the same way she came; Spock turned to his computer to answer a hail from the bridge when he turned back to Lady Mina she was gone – it was like she was never there at all. Except for the memento she left after every visit she made.

On his desk was a book. Spock looked at the book and found it to be by G.K. Chesterton called _Manalive_; inside the book he found an inscription:

Spock –

The actions of Innocent Smith may not be logical but it gives an interesting look at humanity. I hope you at least find it interesting.

– Mina

Spock opened the book and began to read wondering what hidden lesson of Lady Mina's lay hidden in the pages.

_fin_


End file.
